1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for inserting, tightening and removing oil filters from internal combustion engines with oil filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Replacement of an oil filter is an integral part of the proper maintenance on all motor vehicle, boat and private aircraft engines. Current oil filters require the use of a separate oil filter removal tool such as a strap type metal wrench, or a socket wrench which can be inserted into a socket wrench may be required. The use of such tools becomes more and more difficult as more and more equipment is inserted into the engine compartment of automotive vehicle, boat and private aircraft engine compartments.
The prior art discloses designs for oil filter canisters intended to facilitate installation and removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,032 to Kemper discloses a molded attachment with fins which can be molded into the canister itself or sold as separate attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,760 to Kemper also discloses fins attached to the oil filter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,00,847 to Huang discloses an oil filter body with several types of fixtures attached to the top of the canister including a straight handle, a graspable hollow handle and a rectangular cam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,829 to Atkins discloses a cylinder into which the oil filter is placed wherein the cylinder will accept two handles for turning the cylinder and where one handle is fixed and the other handle has folding components. The cylinder of the 829 disclosure also accepts a standard socket wrench for turning the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,452 discloses a cylindrical cap with two intersecting grooves for accepting a bar which can be used to turn the cylindrical cap.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a design modification to the body of an oil filter which would allow easy installation and removal using a standard key tool for turning the oil filter.